


kitty!kurt fucking his own boypussy with his tail

by blaineygotback



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Gen, Masturbation, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaineygotback/pseuds/blaineygotback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. Kitty!Kurt fucking his own boypussy with his tail. A prompt I received on tumblr. You can send prompts to me at klaineygotback.tumblr.com (though I cannot promise they will be filled quickly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitty!kurt fucking his own boypussy with his tail

Kurt was dripping.  
In his sleep he had managed to kick off all of his blankets except for his sheet, and the cool air had begun perking his nipples up, the friction of the soft cotton sheet against them feelt so ridiculously good when he shifted around.  
He rolled over onto his stomach and stuck his bum up in the air, shifting the sheet off of his shoulders until he was completely bare. He kneeded his long, slender fingers into his pillow and began to purr heavily, his tail flicking behind him, the soft chestnut fur damp from where his sopping pussy had somehow managed to leak out onto it. Lazily, he flicked his tail between his thighs, his fur catching on the stickiness there. He then cautiously trailed it up higher, he ran his long tail over his vulva, unable to help but spread his legs wider, letting the soft hairs that resided on his tail tickle across his swollen pink labia, a ghosting touch that made his hips buck and his thighs tremble.  
He stopped kneeding his pillow with his right hand and let it run down the quivering muscles of his abdomen, down further until it was nestled in between his widespread thighs, his fingers able rub lightly at his clit. He arched his back up, rolling his hips into the movement, his tail flicking wildly around his hand, the wetness of his fur sometimes sticking on his wrist or the knobs of his knuckles.  
Kurt slid his tail between his pussy lips, moaning as his juices coated his fur and made it cling to the skin underneath. He shook with the feeling of it pressed twitching against his hole. There were shivers racking his body and he felt unbearably hot, sweat beading between his shoulder blades.  
He slowly curled the tip of his tail, a tease of blunt pressure against his hole. His ears were laying flat against his hair, nose scrunched up in concentration as he fed more of his tail into his tight opening. Both his wrist and the base of his spine where his tail began started to ache from over use.  
He rubbed frantically at his clit and he curled the tip of his tail forward, putting a steady pressure to his g-spot, which caused another flood of fluid to seep from his body, making the rough slide of his fingers against his clit much smoother.  
He felt so desperate for more, his purring was causing his whole body to vibrate.  
Kurt began to thrust his tail in and out of himself with abandon, always curling his tail towards his stomach on the in-stroke. He was positively yowling, kneeding his pillow so hard that his sharp nails tore through the fabric. Everything was building up around him, and suddenly, something snapped inside of him. It started at his crotch, white hot tingling pleasure that rocketed up his spine like a gun shot, spreading to his limbs and making him convulse in hot waves. He rode it out grinding into the palm of his hand, then, slowly removed his tail from himself.  
Sated and loose limbed, he began to groom his blissed out body.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know. I tried? It was strangely hot to write.


End file.
